


Lamps

by LilyLlama



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLlama/pseuds/LilyLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long week of rehearsals, Rory takes a break in her high school theatre's cat walk. As she reflects and calms down, Carey, her fellow tech crew member, surprisingly joins her, but he has something else on his mind.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>This is a chapter out of a whole story I am thinking about expanding. I planned out the storyline and this part just stood out to me, and eventually I gave in and wrote this chapter before anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamps

Rory sat down on the wire of the tension grid. She rested her head against the metal between two fixtures, letting out a sigh. The last week of rehearsals had killed her: multiple malfunctioning microphone packs, burnt out lamps, the nagging of actors, the drama outside of rehearsal. Leaning forward, Rory looked below at the empty seats of the balcony. Tomorrow all would be full as the school musical begins its run. In three days, the harmony of after school tech rehearsals would be over, but right now it was just Rory and the theater and the dark.

The peacefulness faded when the tension grid work lights barely grew in intensity, creating a dim glow. Footsteps came from the doorway onto the metal platform.

“Squat?” it was Carey, the last person Rory needed to see right now. “When you disappeared, I decided to come look for you. Robbie said you’d be up here.“

“Thanks,” Rory murmured. “I’m still only four inches shorter than you.”

“I wish I was four inches shorter. Why does the catwalk have to be so close to the ceiling? Maybe you should call me Squat, ha?”

“I’m not in the mood for your jokes right now. It’s been a long week and I need some alone time”

“How do you have a key for up here? I had to take Brian’s keys.”

“Brian just likes me better,” Rory added. Carey laughed as Rory hid her giggle. “After my first time up here, he gave it to me as a ‘welcome to tech crew’ gift. I wear it around my neck as a way to keep these memories close. Does it scare you that in a little more than a year, this will all be over? Even just a few months, it won’t be the dream team anymore.” Carey nodded following her story. “Sorry to get depressing. This is my thinking space.”

Carey sat down across from Rory, finally relaxing, “Can you imagine the world if you never joined tech your sophomore year?”

“I always think of that same thought. I believe if I hadn’t joined tech crew, I wouldn’t be happy. My freshman year was torture with all of the bullying and harassment from my peers and my boyfriend of the time. My sophomore year my friend — my only friend — moved away. I was depressingly alone, but then I found you guys,” the rush of memories made tears well in Rory’s eyes. Carey crawled over to her side. He almost made it before bumping into the light directly to his left. “Well now I have to refocus that one, doorknob,” Rory giggled through the tears; a smile formed on Carey’s face.

Carey took a hold of Rory’s hand, rubbing his thumb against the backs, “I’m glad you found us.” Both of their cheeks gained a rosy glow. “When ever I imagine a world in which you didn’t join tech, it’s always the same upbeat experience, but there’s something missing. I almost quit last year, didn’t do musical or plays. The others were too; Brian was becoming too much of a bitch to handle and our senior squad had graduated with no underclassmen to take their places...”  
Rory’s episode of crying had flown over, and she heard the same distinct sound of Brian’s keys coming onto stage. She whispered to Carey, “Brian alert. Let me turn off the work lights again.” Rory shuffled over the control panel with great precision. The lights dimmed until the stage works were the only light in the auditorium. She hopped quickly across the wire floor back to the same position.

“Rory?” Brian yelled from the stage.

“Yes?” she replied annoyingly. “I’m still up here. Can you give me ten more?”

“Is Carey up with you?” Rory and Carey quickly looked at each other. Carey shook his head, trying not to move.

“No.”

“Dang it. That kid stole my keys again.”

“I don’t know what to tell you. I bet if you just hang out in your office he’ll show up again.”

“Just lock the door when you’re done up there.”

When Brian was finally out of sight and the stage door closed, Carey let out a sigh. “Same kind of night I presume?” Rory questioned. Carey nodded while rolling his eyes. “Leave it to Brian to ruin a moment.”

“A moment?” Carey responded smiling.

“Just continue.”

“Like I was saying, when you came along, you kept us tight with all the energy we needed. You were hilarious; you were bright; you were smart; and you always listened when we complained and spilled our hearts out. After that first cast party when you were laughing your ass off in my car on the way home, I thought to myself, how can a person be so perfect?” Carey reached up and swept the hair away from Rory’s eyes. “How can a person be so beautiful?”

Carey lightly pulled Rory face close to his until their lips touched in a sweet kiss. When Carey sat back to see Rory’s reaction, Rory leaned in quickly with her reply, throwing Carey back a little releasing the keys from his belt. Carey quickly reacted by grabbing the keys before they could fall through the grid. Rory rested her head against Carey’s shoulder as she let out a hard laugh.

“You better return those keys,” Rory giggled.

“Shit. Yeah,” Carey stood up quickly, barely missing the ceiling. He turned quickly jerking to miss the ellipsoidal on his right.

“Watch where you’re going. You are out of your element.”

“I guess I still in the moment,” he flashed another smile at Rory before slowly creeping back to the metal platform. When Carey’s all black converse met with the solid ground again, he looked back at Rory one last time.

“Thanks,” Rory whispered. “Thanks for everything.”

“Always,” he replied as he walked out the door.

Rory sat with her head against the cold metal bars of the tension grid to help her cool down. The word “always” kept replaying in her head. She stood up and maneuvered the lights with her usual care. She shut the door behind her and took out her key. She stuck it in the doorknob, hearing the usual clicks. She held the key in her hand adding a new memory to the key’s touch. She kissed it as she moved down the stairs. “Always,” she whispered.


End file.
